Say My Name
by Blue Hottest
Summary: Ini hari valentine dan kamu melupakannya? NICKHUNXSIWON pair! Terinspirasi dari interaksi-interaksi mereka di Youtube, hehe. RCL yo


**SAY MY NAME**

**.**

**Chapter: Oneshoot**

_**Music: If I Had You - Adam Lambert**_

* * *

Hari ini adalah valentine. Aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa di hari valentine. Bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja aku sedang malas merayakan valentine dengan namjachinguku, **Choi Siwon**. Gimana nggak malas? Di hari yang istimewa ini, dia harusnya sedang bersamaku sekarang, nyatanya fakta berkata lain.

"Khun, nanti temani aku beli cokelat, ya?"

"Mianhae, kalau kau memintaku untuk memilih cokelat, aku sedang _bad mood_," ucapku ketus.

"He? Kok gitu? Kamu nggak beliin Siwon hyung cokelat?"

"Ngapain? Dia saja nggak peduli sama aku, ngapain aku harus beliin dia cokelat, huh?" Tanyaku ke temanku yang bernama Hye Sung.

"Hm? Nggak peduli gimana?" Tanya Hye Sung lagi.

"Kemarin, aku minta dia temenin aku ke mall, dia malah pergi bareng _genk_nya, dan yang lainnya, aku malas menceritakannya." Aku menyampirkan tasku di bahu, "Aku pergi dulu ya, _bye_."

Hye Sung hanya bisa mencibir melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Kalau sudah bad mood, **Nickhun** pasti suka pergi sembarangan tanpa pamit dahulu.

"Jadi, untuk apa kamu mengikutiku dari tadi, huh?"

"Emang kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

Oke, tadi sudah _bad mood_, sekarang, _bad mood_ku bertambah lagi gara-gara seseorang yang bernama **Choi Siwon** ternyata mengikuti aku dari tadi. Diam-diam lagi. Padahal niatnya mau _shopping_ buat melepas stress, tapi batal gara-gara objek kekesalanku ada di depan mata sekarang.

"Hm, emang kamu nggak pergi bareng _genk_ kamu, huh?" Tanyaku sinis sambil menekankan kata 'genk'.

"Kamu ngomong sinis gitu, sih? Aku ada salah sama kamu?" Tanya Siwon tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Pergi sana, jangan ikuti aku lagi." Tanpa mendengar responnya, aku segera pergi, tapi tertahan karena tangan Siwon yang sudah menarik lenganku. Aku mendesah.

"Mau apa lagi, sih?"

"Bisa nggak kalau ketemu aku, kamu nggak cuek gitu?"

"Mau kamu apa sekarang?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sama kamu sekarang."

"Hm? Mukamu kenapa memerah gitu?"

"Gwenchana, ya sudahlah, ayo, pergi." Siwon langsung menarik tanganku pergi entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. 'Sebenarnya mau kemana, sih?' Batinku bertanya.

Siwon ternyata mengajakku ke toko cokelat langganan kami. Dia menggandeng tanganku sambil mengelilingi isi toko itu. Aku sebenarnya merasa risih, kenapa yeoja-yeoja disini pada melihat Siwon dengan tatapan 'aneh'? Aku tahu dia cakep, tapi jangan pada gatal, ok? Mereka harusnya sadar ada namjachingunya yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita mau ngapain kesini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mau beli cokelat buat kamu," jawab Siwon cepat.

"He? Bukannya harusnya aku yang beri kamu cokelat?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Kamu nggak mau beri aku cokelat, sih. Jadi, aku saja yang beri kamu cokelat, hehe," ujar Siwon sambil nyengir ke arahku. Aku terdiam. Jangan bilang kalau Siwon mendengar percakapanku sama Hye Sung tadi?

Siwon yang melihat responku mengacak rambutku dengan gemas, "Tenanglah, aku nggak marah, kok. Ini juga sebenarnya salahku yang nggak memperhatikan kamu selama ini dan lebih memperhatikan teman-temanku ketimbang kamu, namjachinguku sendiri."

Aku terdiam lagi. Mukaku memerah. Ternyata, selama ini, Siwon memikirkanku. Mungkin, aku memang egois selama ini dan sebenarnya, akulah yang tidak memperhatikan dia. Bodohnya aku ini.

"Hei, kita ke kasir sekarang, yuk." Siwon menarikku ke arah kasir. Saat sedang mengantri, aku mengambil kotak cokelat diam-diam di dekat kasir. Ini buat Siwon, namjachinguku tersayang. Setelah membayar, aku menyuruh Siwon untuk menunggu di depan toko dengan alasan mau ke toilet. Aku segera mengantri lagi di kasir dan membeli cokelat yang tadi aku ambil.

"Kok lama banget, sih? Jangan bilang kamu kena diare?"

"Enak saja, tadi ngantri tahu. Yuk, pergi." Sekarang giliranku yang menggandeng tangan Siwon.

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Hm, ngapain kamu mengajakku kesini, Khun?"

"Hm, mau aja, hehe."

Aku dan Siwon berada di teras rumahku sekarang. Aku sengaja mengajak Siwon kesini supaya aku bisa memberi cokelat yang aku beli untuknya. Kalau di tempat umum, itu tidak mungkin. Aku termasuk tipe orang yang pemalu.

"Khun, nih, cokelat untukmu, happy valentine ya, saranghae." Siwon mencium keningku, lalu hidungku. Setelahnya, dia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Pipiku seketika memerah.

"Er-ini juga cokelat untukmu." Aku segera menyodorkan cokelat dari tasku dengan gugup, "Happy valentine juga, ya."

Aku mencium hidung dan pipi Siwon cepat. Mukaku sudah memerah total. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia di hatiku.

"Haha, dasar, ternyata tadi kamu beli juga." Siwon memelukku tiba-tiba. "Hm, boleh minta satu kado lagi nggak?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Apa?"

"_Say my name_."

"Si-Siwon, Choi Siwon." Setelah aku mengabulkan permintaannya, Siwon mengecup bibirku. _Simple_ tapi berhasil membuat aku terdiam. Tapi, aku senang menerimanya dan segera membalas ciuman namjachinguku itu. Sekarang, aku benar-benar bahagia bersama Siwon dan hari ini menjadi saksi dimana selamanya kami akan terus bersama dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

.

.

**End-**

* * *

**.**

**Huwaa! Rasanya agak aneh saat mengedit ulang FF yg abal ini! ._.**

**Aku senang, loh ternyata semua FF yg kuposting disini cukup banyak mendapat tanggapan, hehe~ ^^**

**Review2 kalian pasti akan aku balas! RCL ditunggu lagi~~~**


End file.
